


Самый страшный праздник

by chipsaestrella



Series: Шансы [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Valentine's Day, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как правильно подобрать подарок ко дню Св. Валентина</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый страшный праздник

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Блэку за вычитку! Все ошибки, что остались, - мои и только мои))

Десятого февраля 2001 года Гермиона Грейнджер проснулась от кошмарного сна, даже по собственным меркам, очень-очень рано утром. Ей приснилось, что она не нашла Драко Малфою подарок ко Дню святого Валентина. 

Немного успокоившись, она взбила подушку и попыталась уснуть снова, но ничего не получилось. По всей видимости, дело было в том, что она, действительно, еще не нашла Малфою подарок. К счастью, дежурства сегодня не было, так что она встала, приняла душ, оделась и аппарировала на Диагон-аллею. 

Через три часа совершенно измотанная Гермиона вынуждена была признаться себе - ничего не выйдет. Она совершенно не знает, что подарить Малфою. А отвертеться в этот раз не получится - если в прошлом году, когда они еще, в общем, и не решили, встречаются или нет, ей удалось очень удачно сбежать на стажировку в Лиссабон на всю середину февраля, а потом Малфоя ударило по голове горгульей, и им было не до романтики, то теперь, во-первых, они наконец-то договорились, что да, они встречаются, и, во-вторых, Малфой уже пригласил ее вечером среды в какой-то совершенно шикарный ресторан в маггловском Лондоне. Откуда он берет деньги и почему не позволяет ей заплатить за себя самой, она выяснить отчаялась. Очевидно, первого ей знать не стоило, а второе имело какое-то отношение к остаткам чистокровного воспитания, которые не смогла из него выбить даже жесткая аврорская тренировка. В принципе, уже само такое приглашение могло считаться подарком, но она была уверена, что уж Малфой-то точно что-нибудь ей да вручит.   
"Легко мужчинам, - подумала она в отчаянии, - купишь какую-нибудь безделушку - и свободен". 

 

Если бы Драко Малфой, который вот уже три недели, с середины января, безуспешно пытался добиться от Поттера и Уизли, что же больше всего любит их лучшая подруга, мог в этот момент прочитать ее мысли, осталась бы, наверное, Грейнджер и без подарка, и без бойфренда. Ну, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они бы в очередной раз не помирились.   
На последнем курсе он даже не попытался ей ничего подарить - во-первых, после памятного фиаско с приглашением в Хогсмид он притих и решил подготовиться к следующей попытке как можно лучше, во-вторых, ему хватало проблем с родителями. В прошлом году сначала она уехала на континент, а потом в него прилетела каменная глыба, и было как-то не до праздника. Но вот теперь-то ему уже хотелось наконец-то порадовать Грейнджер. Да что там, порадовать, - поразить в самое сердце! Он только совершенно не знал, как это сделать.   
Когда замученный его нытьем Поттер притащил сборник маггловского писателя с рассказом про то, как не надо дарить подарки, Драко, впечатлившись историей волхвов, сначала проштудировал весь том от корки до корки, в очередной раз поразившись, насколько талантливы могут быть магглы, а затем привычно задумался, не подарить ли Грейнджер книгу. К сожалению, книги ей и так дарили все, кому не лень, на любые праздники, а то и без повода. "Будем считать, что книга у нее уже есть", - сказал Драко сам себе и пошел на поклон к Харди. 

Томас как раз накануне праздника остался без подружки и по этому поводу ненавидел весь мир. В Малфоя он с порога, не разбираясь, запустил чем-то невербальным и только потом, прикрученный к стулу беспалочковым инкарцеро, милостиво согласился выслушать гостя. Выяснив, что Драко надо поразить чем-нибудь необычным магглорожденную ведьму, он радостно ухмыльнулся, легким движением руки ликвидировал путы, полуобнял напарника за плечи и сказал: "Меня слушай, о юный падаван. Плохого Йода мастер не посоветует тебе!" Драко, мало знакомый с массовой маггловской культурой, подивился причудливости мысли Харди, но не решился отвлекать его расспросами. Подарок для Грейнджер ему был нужен позарез. 

 

В это же самое время Гермиона наконец-то убедила себя в необходимости обратиться к Миллисенте. Препятствий к такому, вроде бы, простому действию было два: во-первых, Гермионе казалось, что она не очень-то нравится Булстроуд; во-вторых, у самой слизеринки по-прежнему никого не было, то есть лишний раз напоминать ей о празднике всех влюбленных было, вроде как, довольно жестоко. Но Гермиона сказала себе, что если бы какая-то девица обращалась с Роном или Гарри так, как она сама в последние пару лет - с Малфоем, то она, Гермиона, эту девицу вообще убила бы, а разрешить проблему подарка без помощи человека, знающего Малфоя дольше той самой пары лет, возможным не представлялось. Так что Гермиона взяла себя в руки, аппарировала к небольшому домику на окраине Хогсмида и негромко постучала в дверь. 

Заспанная Миллисента сварила им по большой кружке кофе и, обхватив чашку ладонями, застыла, сгорбившись, в кресле. Гермиона изложила свою проблему и посмотрела на Булстроуд с надеждой. Булстроуд внимательно изучала ручку кресла и о гостье, кажется, совсем забыла. Гермиона вздохнула. 

\- Милли, - сказала она настойчиво, - я знаю, что ты нас не одобряешь. Я сама тоже это все не одобряю, честное слово. Ну, такие уж мы с Малфоем ненормальные: только и можем, что мотать друг другу нервы. Так что если ты нам поможешь по-человечески встретить праздник, сможешь записать себе в актив одно большое доброе дело. 

\- Манипулируешь, Грейнджер, - пробормотала Миллисента, не поднимая головы. 

\- Манипулирую, - легко согласилась Гермиона. - Подскажешь? 

\- Ладно, - ответила Булстроуд, залпом выпивая кофе. - Есть одна вещь, которую Драко хотел с детства, но, будучи умным мальчиком, никогда у родителей не просил. Он сейчас и забыл, наверное, но вспомнит с легкостью. Он на первом курсе нам с девчонками все уши этой штукой прожужжал. Такое, на самом деле, не забывается. 

Гермиона уставилась на нее с надеждой. 

\- Только я, - предостерегающе сказала Миллисента, - понятия не имею, как это называется. Это маггловская штуковина. Игрушка, или национальный символ, или что, - я не знаю. Я даже не знаю, где Драко ее видел. Но он ее столько раз нам рисовал, что я и сейчас изображу тебе, хотя таланта у меня - низл наплакал. 

Булстроуд призвала кусок пергамента и несколькими движениями палочки набросала на нем мордочку: большие круглые уши, острый нос, глаза у переносицы, широкая ухмылка. Гермиона и так, и этак прикинула, что же это может быть, и тут до нее дошло. Благо, она-то о массовой маггловской культуре знала если не все, то многое. 

\- Милли, - воскликнула она, - ты меня спасла! Реально, спасла! Должна тебе по гроб жизни. Серьезно. 

Она вскочила, быстро чмокнула Булстроуд в щеку и, пока та не опомнилась, невежливо аппарировала прямо из середины комнаты.

Но она должна была купить подарок как можно быстрее, иначе на нее бы точно напали сомнения, не совершает ли она невероятную глупость. 

 

\- Как ты знаешь, - заявил Харди, - лучшие друзья девушек - это бриллианты. 

Драко знал. О, Драко знал. 

Если бы у него были деньги хоть на сколько-то приличную бриллиантовую цацку, он бы сейчас с Томасом не разговаривал. 

Смешно, право слово. Идиотке Гринграсс он мог бы покупать бриллианты разве что не тоннами. Отец дарил матери украшения минимум три раза в год - на День рождения, на Рождество и на годовщину свадьбы. 

А умнице Грейнджер Драко может купить в лучшем случае дешевое фианитовое колечко. 

Но, поскольку дарить дешевку - не достойно Малфоя, украшений Грейнджер в ближайшее время от него не видать. 

Не дождавшись ответа, Харди продолжил: 

\- Но, раз уж мы с тобой бедны как церковные крысы, нам нужно учиться находить второе по идеальности решение. И я сейчас тебе его назову! Скажи мне, о юный падаван: правда ли, что твоя невеста - самая серьезная девушка из всех прекрасных девиц Англии? 

\- Она мне не... А, Мерлин с тобой, Харди, о чем ты вообще? 

\- Ты должен ее развлечь! Знаешь ли ты маггловскую сказку о принцессе, не умеющей улыбаться? По легенде, принц, который заставит ее засмеяться, женится на ней. Будь же для нее прекрасным принцем, Драко! Своди ее в парк развлечений! 

\- Что ты несешь? - спросил Драко у Томаса. - Какой парк развлечений? Ты о чем? 

Но Харди, только что казавшийся воплощением вселенского счастья, уже вернулся в состояние глухой тоски. 

\- Пойди с глаз моих, Малфой, - сказал он угрюмо. - Жестоко с твоей стороны просить у меня совета в любовных делах именно сейчас, когда я так страдаю!.. Вон! - и он картинно указал палочкой на дверь. 

Драко вздохнул и поплелся к выходу. 

\- Хоть бы спасибо сказал! - возопили ему в спину. - Неблагодарный, как все чистокровные! 

Драко, не оборачиваясь, кинул в друга беспалочковое силенсио и с порога аппарировал к двери дома на площади Гриммо - выяснять у Поттера, что же такое "парк развлечений". 

 

Гермиона выбралась из такси, глубоко вздохнула и, стараясь не качаться на непривычно высоких каблуках, вошла в ресторан. Стройная девица проводила ее к столику, и Драко, увидев ее, неловко подскочил. 

"Тоже волнуется, - злорадно подумала Гермиона. - Так тебе и надо, хорьку". Впрочем, от этой глупой мысли ей самой ничуть не полегчало. 

От количества и разнообразия столовых приборов рябило в глазах. Цен в меню, которое официант с кислым лицом подал Гермионе, не оказалось. Само меню, похоже, было написано не на английском языке. 

Она сказала: 

\- Малфой, если ты хотел меня унизить, то считай, что у тебя отлично получилось. 

У него так погрустнели глаза, что она посчитала себя почти отомщенной. 

\- Я не знаю, как пользоваться всем этим, - она с ненавистью посмотрела на столовое серебро вокруг тарелки. - Я не понимаю ни слова в меню. Ты доволен? 

\- Нет, - твердо ответил он. - Я совсем не доволен. Ладно, Грейнджер, я идиот: я не подумал, что это может быть для тебя так сложно. Я тебе клянусь: я не подумал. Но здесь правда отлично готовят, так что, если ты не швырнешь мне в лицо салфетку и не сбежишь, я тебе переведу все меню, посоветую самое лучшее и открою страшный секрет - кроме двух вилок, двух ножей и ложечки для десерта, тебе все равно ничего не понадобится. 

Не то чтобы ей полегчало, но, по крайней мере, на некоторое время они будут заняты выбором блюд, и можно будет не думать, как бы вручить подарок, не чувствуя себя при этом идиоткой. 

Наконец заказ был сделан, аперитивы разлиты по бокалам, и наступил Тот Самый Момент. 

Малфой отвел глаза в сторону, достал из кармана мантии подозрительно знакомый Гермионе конверт и промямлил: 

\- Я хотел подарить тебе что-нибудь необычное... И поэтому... Вот, - он глубоко вдохнул и протянул конверт ей. - Пойдешьсомнойвдиснейленд? 

В первый момент ей показалось, что она ослышалась. 

\- Что? 

\- Это... Билеты в маггловский парк развлечений. Я подумал, что книгу тебе и без меня кто-нибудь подарит, а вот развеяться тебе, как мне кажется, не помешает... Грейнджер? Ты плачешь? Я тебя обидел? 

Она прикусила костяшку пальца, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос, и помотала головой. В его голосе была такая паника, что она кое-как, одной рукой, подтянула к себе сумочку, раскрыла ее и вытащила точно такой же конверт. 

Он потрясенно уставился на нее. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать?.. 

Она наконец-то отдышалась, промокнула бумажным платочком слезы (только бы тушь не потекла) и сказала: 

\- Да, вот так. Мне... м-м-м... показалось, что ты будешь не прочь посмотреть на Микки-Мауса... 

\- Грейнджер, - очень серьезно сказал он ей, - по-моему, мы с тобой - два идиота с четырьмя билетами в Диснейленд. 

И вот тут она по-настоящему рассмеялась.


End file.
